The Passage
by elea121
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots to fill in some gaps between the cuts in the movie. They are told from Esca s point of view.
1. Chapter 1

While viewing the movie I felt, that it could have been a little longer. This is from Esca´s view.

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world do not belong to me. They belong to the wunderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

Everything hurt. Esca got up from the ground looking up at the man who had turned the crowd. The man he now owed his life to.

Not that he could live up to it. As he looked up he could already hear the gate opening, knowing he had to get out of the arena. And live his life as a slave again. How he hated this life, not being more to his Roman masters than a property. Nothing more than a horse – or even less.

As he got through the gate the rough hand of the arena master took his arm. The man looked not too pleased. Esca had nearly ruined the show. So he would be punished for that, too. The man took him to his little cell in the back of the areal that belonged to the arena. There were some other cells with slaves in them, too. But the arena master couldn´t afford to have too many slaves.

As the door opened he was backhanded and stumbled into the cell. Than the door closed and he was alone in his cage. He let himself slide on the paillasse he normally slept on. He could feel the dagger he had hidden there. It was the only thing he had still left of home. A thing of his family. They couldn´t help him any more but the dagger gave him some hope that maybe one day he could use it and flee. He shivered and took his plain tunic to put it on. Than he took the thin blanked and tried to sleep through his pain.

XXX

He was awaken again when two man stood in front of his cell and seemed to negotiate about something. On was the arena master who now held a whip in one hand and the other was an older Roman man. It was nearly dark in the cells. He must have been sleeping the rest of the day. It took him a moment to realise that they were bargaining over him. He hated the sight of is but it didn´t really matter. He could not change it. This was the way of the Romans. He could be glad that they had not punished him already.

After some time the two men seemed to have come to an agreement and some money changed into the hand of the arena master.

"I will send one of my slaves in the morning to get him." The older Roman said, taking a step closer to the cage. He was examining him with some curiosity Esca couldn´t quite understand. Than the old man stepped back and looked at the arena masters hand.

"And don´t use this until you really have to. He belongs to my household now and has enough injuries already."

Then they went away and Esca had the feeling as if he had seen this old Roman before, but couldn´t place him.

XXX

The next morning came early and they came into his cell and bound his hands with a rope. He had barely enough time to hide his dagger into the belt of his tunic.

Then he looked at the slave who had been send to fetch him. The man was not young and looked a bit awkward in this. He grabbed the end of the rope and gave Esca a nod. Then they began to walk out of the arena area. Esca followed the man, wondering where he would have seen this one before. Like the old Roman he seemed somehow familiar.

Then it came to him. They had been with the man who had saved him in the arena. And now he realised that he couldn´t just run like he had maybe planned to. This could mean that he could repay the man who had saved his life. His honour would not let him run away from this, even when a life of servitude and pain would be the only reward he would get.

They were walking for some time until they reached the gate of a villa situated at a lake. It was a nice place. Not overly luxuriant looking but modest. Would that be the place he would live or would they give him a place of labour at some field in the neighbourhood? He was so tired of this. For three years now he had no will of his own any more. He had been tossed from one place to the next. One time he had tried to rebel against his slave-hood. But as the only result of that he had been hurt so badly he had nearly died. Just to show him his place. Nobody cared for a slave who had been taken in war. It was his place to serve the hated Romans.

The man led him into the villa and into the study of the man who now owned him. The old man looked up from a papyrus roll and nodded.

"Thank you Stefanos. Unbind his hand, than you can go."

Esca held up his hands, than looked down at the floor and waited until the old man was ready to talk to him. The old Roman stood up and walked around him, watching him critically.

"What is your name slave?"

Esca´s head came up. This question he hadn´t expected. Not as the first question. As if then man saw him not as just an animal.

He must have waited a bit to long with his response because an eyebrow of the old man shot up.

"Esca."

"So Esca, you must be wondering why you are here? I´m normally not in the habit of buying my slaves out of the arena. Nor would any sane man."

He didn´t know what to say to that so he said nothing.

"As it happens my nephew needs a body slave and Stefanos is too old to help him. And he took an interest in you... So I bought you for him."

He hated these Romans to go and buy humans as gifts. But again he said nothing and just looked down again.

This seemed all right with the man because he didn´t commended on it.

"You will get a meal, new clothes and anything else you need from Stefanos and my other slaves. But before that I will introduce you to Marcus."

So that was how his new Roman owner was named. The first one he had to serve to keep his honour. Just why couldn´t he be dead like the rest of his family? Nothing would ever be like it had been before the Romans came. But even if he wouldn´t beg for his life he still didn´t want to die.

"Stefanos!"..."Stefanos!"

The old man held up a hand.

"Wait here until I call you." Than he went out of the room and left Esca standing in his study.

He didn´t had to wait too long.

"Slave!"

Now that was it. If necessary, he would bind himself and swear on the dagger of his father. Than he really would be a slave. Not even in his own mind a free man any more. He took a deep breath and followed the command.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world do not belong to me. They still belong to the wunderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

He looked at the floor while he could feel the weight of the gaze of the Roman on him. All he could do now was wait for the decision of that man. And that seemed to last some time.

Than he heard a deep intake of breath.

"You have to give it to me. I can not pick it up myself."

Esca looked up and saw that the man was leaning strongly on his cane. He wouldn´t be able to get the dagger himself. This was the reason why Esca was in this house after all. By the look of it and by what he had heard, the man wouldn´t need a slave if he could do his tasks alone.

Esca fetched the dagger up and held it firm at the blade. If the man was uncaring or cruel he would pull it out, leaving him with a new wound and more pain. But the man just grabbed the hilt and waited for it to be released. Than he put it away at his belt.

"I still need help with my shoes. Than I want something to eat."

The first was a relatively easy task. The bands where knotted. But the second one would be harder, because he didn´t know his way around the house yet. The man seemed to realise his problem.

"You have to go through the hall and than to the right. Than straight on and you will get to the kitchen."

After that he found the kitchen easy enough.

There was an old woman and Stefanos in the kitchen.

Stefanos nodded. "Do you want something to eat?"

Yes he was hungry. But that had to wait until his tasks where done. He would not beg for something to eat. So he just shook his head.

"He wants his breakfast."

The old woman nodded and gave him a tray she had prepared before. With this he returned.

His new master – it hurt him to think that – had already taken seat at some chair at the door to the atrium. Esca placed the tray at a little table beside him. He than stepped back to the door and waited. Waiting if the man - he shouldn´t call him that inside his head any more, it should be master or by his name – had something to do for him. Like a good slave should. He hated himself for that thought.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

The man had stopped eating and looked up at him.

Esca just shook his head again.

"Than go, eat and let Stefanos show you around and find you a place to sleep. My uncle must have thought of a place for you. I don´t need you for some time."

Taking his leave, he went to the kitchen again. This time he only found the old woman. She made him sit down at the kitchen table and placed same bread, butter and cheese in front of him. Then she brought a mug with some milk. He tried not to eat to greedy. But she just nodded.

"I hear from Stefanos that your name is Esca... My name is Sassticca and I´m in charge of the kitchen."

After he finished his bread, she gave him a hony-cake with a small smile.

"I will call Stefanos to show you around." Then she was gone.

He was grateful for the sweets and her absent. It had been a long time since somebody had given him anything more than what he needed to survive. He could remember he nicked something out of a jar from his mother. And that was before... No, he shouldn´t think of that time now. He pulled himself together before Stefanos returned.

"So you have eaten? Come with me then."

Stefanos showed him around the house, with a short glance at the garden and the stable in which one horse stood. There was another slave with the name of Marcipor who worked mainly at the garden and at the stable but also helped in the house. Then they came to what seemed to be the slave quarters of the house.

Then Stefanos showed him a small room.

"This used to be a storage room, but we had to find you a place to sleep. We never thought that the master would buy a new slave. So, I leave you here."

The room had no window and all the light came in through the door which he noticed could be locked from the outside. But there was a bed and a chest in which he could put his things. Not that he had anything more than the clothes on his back. There was also a wash-bowl and a jar with water on a small table in one corner. Somebody had laid some clothes on the bed. They may be used, but better than his old tunic. So he got out of his old clothes and washed the mud and the grime of the arena out of his face and from his body. Than he put on one of his new tunic and trousers.

After one last look he got going again. After cleaning his new room he went to finding his ill master.

XXX

In the evening Esca sat at the table in the kitchen again. The other three slave where also present and chatted among themselves about the events of the day. He was quiet and ate same soup. It was getting colder outside and he liked the warmth of it.

Nothing big had happened after he returned to his master. He had helped him with little cores and when he wanted to go around the house. Than he had served at the meal and handed food and whine to him. Now that his master and his uncle where playing some sort of game on a board, he could eat and rest a little.

It was strange how his life had changed so dramatically from one day to the other. Yesterday he was going to die and today he had a life again. Maybe just the life of a slave but nonetheless.

And for all this Esca had to thank this Roman.

"Esca!" He was called to help. He got up and went to the room his master was in.

"Help me get to my room."

As they reached it, Esca helped him change into his sleeping clothes. Then his master laid down on his bed.

"Please dowse the lights. You can go then."

Esca nodded and did as he was told. Having nothing else to do, he went to his small roam. He did not lit the little torch in his room and left it dark.

He sat on the bed and removed his shoes. Than he lied down and waited for something to happen.

After some time the door of his room was closed. With a bitter feeling in his mouth he waited for the bolt of the door to close. So he had to wait in his cage for the next morning to be left out again. But to his surprise the door remained unlooked. He waited for some time for it to happen, but the house quieted down. And then he felt his exhaustion and finally he was falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world do not belong to me. They still belong to the wunderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

It had been a few weeks now since he had moved onto the house. He helped his master and sometimes did cores at the house and the stable.

He was getting restless. This was the first time this happened since he had been enslaved into his new life. Esca realised that this had something to do with the fact that he was not constantly hungry or hurt or cold. Here, most of his basic needs where contented and he just wanted more. To stretch his legs and go out to run. Maybe do some hunting. Not that he would run away after he had sworn his oath.

But this could not be. Maybe if his master would get any better. But even than it seemed unlikely that they would go hunting together. His master would invite some Roman friends.

It was early in the morning so he stretched a bit, got up and dressed himself. He went to the kitchen to fetch something to eat before going to his master.

"Good morning, Esca." Sassticca was already in the kitchen, preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning." He answered while sitting down at the table. At once he got his meal. At the plate, lying along with the bread, there where two cookies. He smiled at her and she answered it.

Sassticca mothered him a bit and he didn´t mind. It was nice to know that somebody cared a little for him. After he finished, he went up to begin his cores. His master was already awake and trying to get up. Esca placed the tray with his breakfast on the small table and went to help him.

He still didn´t know what his opinion on the man was.

Yes, he had saved him from death. And he was so far a kind man. He was very unlike his previous owners, who had no concerns in shouting at or hurting him. And he was brave in the way he handled the pain his wounded leg must give him. But there also was the fact that this man was a soldier. A Roman legionary, a centurion even, who had been wounded at a fight with another Briton tribe. A soldier like the ones who had fought and killed his family and many men of his tribe. And he had a first hand experience how those men handled their prisoners of war.

Esca stood back at the door and waited for a new order. He felt restless again and unconsciously began to shift from one foot to the other. As he realised it he stopped, but it was already to late.

"Esca, what is it?" His master had turned his head to him.

"Nothing." No need to tell him his stupid thought of wanting to get out of this house. Nothing good would come out of that. But obviously this answer was not good enough. He could tell by the hardening in the eyes of his master.

"Esca, I want an answer."

For a moment Esca thought of denying that demand. But he didn´t know how far his new master was willing to go to make him obey his orders. He had never been hurt in this house before. But that could change, if his master thought that he needed to be put into his place again. And he didn´t want to test it over a trivial thing as this. So after a moment he cast his eyes down and answered.

"Normally at this time of year I would go out with the other young hunters of the tribe. I´m just getting a bit restless being confirmed to the house." He could feel the searching gaze and shortly looked up. "Nothing for you to worry about. I will not run." Then he cast his eyes down again.

"But you where taken in war." He looked up again, seeing his master eyeing the markings on his arm.

"Yes, but we are not like you legionaries. Warfare is not our profession. We just fight when we have to. The rest of the time we go hunting or care for our stock."

"And now you would like to go out and hunt?"

What should he say to that? So Esca just nodded.

After a moment he heard a soft reply "Me too."

Obviously this had been enough, because there was some silence. Suddenly his master changed to another subject.

"Yesterday my uncle informed me that he has called for a new healer, who will take a look at my leg. He should arrive today. See to it that the man gets all he needs. You can go now."

Esca nodded, taking up the tray with the rest of the breakfast and left.

XXX

In the evening Esca sat in the darkening room of his masters chamber and waited.

The healer had arrived at around noon. He was a Roman, one could tell, just by looking at his clothes. And maybe he was a better healer than the one his master had had before. Obviously the healer was of the opinion that the leg could just be healed by another operation.

Esca still felt slightly ill just thinking about it.

He hadn´t wanted to be there when it happened. His master had seemed to understand and did let him go. Unfortunately the healer had other thoughts on the matter. And so he had to stay there to help him and witness it all.

If he could help it, this would be the only time he would watch such an operation. And the pain it caused. He had to admire his master for taking it as he had. Esca was not sure he himself wouldn´t have cried in pain.

The healer would stay for a few days to see the results of his operation, before returning to his home. But he was cared for by Stefanos and it was Escas duty to give his master his medicine as soon as he would be awake again.

Until then he was alone with his thoughts.

This Marcus Flavius Aquila was someone he could admire and follow. They could never be friends, because his master was a Roman and he was just a slave by the law of the Romans. And by some extend even his own people. In his tribe a life debt was nearly as binding. You had to serve the one who had saved you to the best of your abilities. Sometimes ones family bought one out of it. But even then a debt was still there.

There was a slight movement from the bed. His master seemed to come to his senses.

Esca went and put the medicine at his lips.

"Did I shame myself?"

Esca just shook his head. He wasn´t sure he could speak.

There was a whispered "Thank you".

And than he could finally leave to crawl in his own bed and get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a rather short chapter. Sorry, but it is just an "in between" that came up in my mind to show that Marcus somehow does care.

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world do not belong to me. They still belong to the wunderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

„Esca, bring me my horse."

His master came out of the atrium, calling for him. Esca had been mending his belt and laid it at the side to go and get the horse.

After the operation his master had made a fast recovery. Obviously the healer had been right in insisting on it. He could walk without a cane now. Just for longer distances he needed help or a horse he could ride on.

And Esca´s help was needed less and less. Just to serve at the meals or bring some whine or fetch the horse. Nothing Stefanos or Marcipor couldn´t do beside their normal work.

And if the day came that his master would return to the eagles, Esca doubted that he would need a body slave there. And they also didn´t need him here. To look the truth into the eye, there was a strong possibility that he would be sold again. And presumably very soon. Just when he had settled down a little and had become more comfortable with his new life.

Hopefully not into an arena again, but he doubted that thought anyway. The crowds didn´t like to see someone who had been at their mercy and lived. But maybe he would be sold to some Roman farm to work at the fields. There where a few of those around Calleva.

He had saddled the horse and brought it to the door where his master waited. There he helped him onto the horse.

The man seemed to hesitate a moment. Than he asked:

"I want to go to Calleva. We have just one horse, but would you like to come with me on foot?"

Esca nodded. Even if it was phrased as a question, he doubted that he had a choice. So they went into the city. Esca remembered the last time he was on this road a few month ago. Beaten and bound at his hands and on his way to a new master.

"I´ve just been two times to the city. And both times I was carried in a sedan. So I don´t know the city very well." After a pause his master continued. "So we have to explore our way through it. I want to go to the market."

After they reached the market his master dismounted and gave the reins to Esca.

"Wait here with the horse."

For this region it was a big city with a big market place. One could buy anything one needed. There where market stalls from the local farmers who would sell fruits, vegetables, eggs and some chickens and pigs. Then there where stalls where the costumers could buy clothes or linen. At other places one could buy knifes and other metalwork. There where also some parts of the market where one could buy horses or even slaves. Esca remembered that place all too well.

All in all it was a very loud place.

When his master returned he said:

"I want to take a look at the horses. Come with me."

There where three stables who offered horses. His master looked around for some time and spoke with the traders. Esca thought that that was beginning to hurt his bad leg because he started to hobble a bit.

Finally he came back. "I think it should be the brown mare there in the back." Than he looked questioningly at Esca.

Esca had watched with interest but hadn´t thought that he should offer an opinion. So he locked another time around the stables and than decided that his master had made a good choice. The horse was a good one, nearly as good as the one he held at the rains.

"Yes, she seems to be the best horse for sale around here."

The other one nodded and went back to the horse trader. They began to bargain. Then some money went to the trader and a slave begun to saddle the horse. Then he brought the horse to Esca and he fetched it´s rein and waited, now with two horses.

"You know how to ride a horse?"

Esca turned with surprise to his master. Riding horses was not a common custom with the tribes of Briton. Not as it was with the Romans and their riding troops. They had horses, but mostly to draw a carriage or sometimes in war a chariot. But his father had insisted that he and his brothers became a little familiar with this Roman way of using horses. So he just nodded.

"Than get on the horse. We will be riding home."

It was a little strange riding through the city. Not to move on his own legs. He needed some time to getting used to it. When they arrived at the stable he took the reins of both horses again.

"See to it that the horses are ready tomorrow at daybreak. And bring something to eat and drink. We might be out for the day."

Esca looked questioningly, so his master continued: "You wanted to go hunting, now we can."

And with that he left Esca standing.


	5. Chapter 5

While I absolutely love the book, this story kind of follows the film.

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

They had been hunting a few times now. And Esca had become accustomed with hunting from horseback. It was fun and somehow he felt free again. This feeling just lasted so long, but it was there every time. And his master was a good partner in the hunt. It had brought them together a little closer.

He had realised that his master was also in some parts lonely. He had his uncle and was kind of free but this was not the life his master would have chosen. And he had no friends. So the only one close to his own age was Esca. Maybe that was another reason his masters uncle had bought him.

And the hunting had the nice side effect that even the slaves got some meat at the mealtimes. To be able to get them some part of the food made Esca a little proud. Something he would have been doing in his own tribe, if he would be still living with them.

Today they had successfully hunted a wild boar. And now they where back again, there where four foreign horses in the stable. So with some curiosity they went to the house.

His master went first and Esca followed behind in the way a slave should. At first they saw two Roman soldiers standing in the atrium. The soldiers where not ordinary one´s, Esca could tell. And they where eyeing them suspiciously. As if they would attack if provoked. Esca remembered the last time he had been confronted with Roman soldiers and was somehow relieved at the thought that they would not simply attack a slave of a Roman household.

His master just gazed at them and, with the proudness of a Roman centurion, just went on to his uncle´s study. Beside his uncle there where two men. Obviously of some influence. Esca stopped at the door, but his master was called in to greet the legate and a tribune of a legion. With a nod he told Esca he was dismissed to go to his other duties.

Sassticca greeted him."Good that you are here, Esca. The meal will start soon. Could you bring the tray to the two soldiers out there?" She always thought of everything. And everyone who could be hungry.

He smiled and nodded. Than he took the tray and went to the soldiers.

Again they stared at him. They could not see his painted arm but he was sure they had recognised him as a man of a Briton tribe. And they had to protect a Roman legate. He should be careful around them. And show them that there was nothing to worry about. They where guest and he ought to honour that.

"Would you like something to eat, Sirs?"

After a moment they accepted his offerings. He went back to the stable to get the boar to Sassticca. Soon he would have to serve at the table. Then he would not have enough time to bring it back to the kitchen.

"Oh, I see you had a good hunting? Please lay it there at the back. I will handle it after the meal. Go hurry and change into some clean clothes and go to help the masters. They have already begun eating." Sassticca ordered him around.

After following her command he went and helped Stefanos with the serving in the dining room.

XXX

Esca was back in his little room and wondered about what had happened at the dinner and afterwards. It would clearly change his life again.

He could not quite understand why his master found it necessary to hunt for a piece of metal all the way from the south to the highlands. And at this time of year, when the winter was coming. But if his master thought they should go, he would follow.

And strangely enough his master had said the he trusted Esca´s word. And even defended it to some extend against his own uncle. Esca had never thought that his master would really understand his oath, but maybe he had misjudged him. Maybe being a soldier he could comprehend when other Romans could not. Or maybe they had formed some bond while hunting that made his master trust him.

He guessed that they would prepare their voyage tomorrow and leave the morning after.

Esca wondered how it would be behind the wall, where the free tribes still lived. He had never been there, but he heard form his father. His father, who had fought against this ninths legion. He should not mention that he did know more about the fight and this eagle than they suspected. They did not know his tribe and it´s connections. They never asked. He was just going because of his knowledge of the language.

It would be strange to speak the tongue of the tribes again. And what would happen when they reached the other side of the wall and would be way beyond the Roman influence? What would he do then?

Surely not slit his masters throat like his uncle suspected. But maybe he could leave? No. That would be against his oath to serve. But if his master died without him being involved? It would not be something he would make possible, but a lonely Roman in the tribes-country would not live for very long if discovered. No, if necessary he would protect him.

Suddenly there was a shadow in the doorway. Esca sad up on his bed. It was his master.

"Esca. I want to speak with you." Esca begun to rise but his master just said. "No, no just stay there... I just came here to apologise that I haven´t asked you... If you are willing to come onto this journey? It will be a dangerous one. But I need you there, someone who understands what is going on. If you where a soldier I would assume that it would be all right if I didn´t ask, but you are … not a soldier."

Yes, he was his slave and he would not forget it. His hate begun to rise again. But he checked himself. His master had come to make peace when he didn´t have to. He could kill Esca in this moment and nobody would care. To risk the life of his slave should not faze him in the slightest. But obviously he was honourable man, even if he was a Roman.

"No master. But it is my duty to serve. I will follow you."

His master looked a little taken aback. Then he started to say something, but stopped. Suddenly he just nodded and left.

Esca wondered if there was something he had missed.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

They where on the road for some time now. Always riding north. First on the road of the legions then in the wilds. Some day´s they camped outside, some days they found some places to sleep in an inn as they where still on Roman territory and some day´s in an abandoned stable. If they where somewhere outside, Esca went hunting. Most of the time he brought something back, like some birds or rabbits. So for some parts they could live of the land.

The track was a hard one. To some extent Esca had known how it would be. The cold and the harshness. He could clearly see that Marcus had not expected that. He was after all a man of the south. Yet he was taking it with the same stoicism as he had taken the wound on his leg.

On this track they where always together, very much more than in the villa. So Esca saw sides of Marcus he had not seen before, like how he prayed to his god or now how he endured the harshness of the voyage. They had become to a little closer then at the house. Even in his inner voice he had begun to use Marcus name and not the master all the times. And he didn´t always saw him as just a Roman anymore.

Sometimes they even talked at the evenings. Mostly about nothing serious. But one night, already over the border, out at a fireplace in the woods they had talked about why they where here. Why they where chasing after that piece of metal. And how his master was proud in all the things Roman.

Esca had not really meant it to, but he could not let this greatness of Rome stand there. That was not the way he felt about the Romans. So he told the story of how his family was destroyed by Rome. For the only purpose of gaining more land and new slaves. Esca was a little surprised with himself. Never before had he told anybody this story. And he had not felt hate towards Marcus while telling. He just wanted him to know that there was always another side to the glory of Rome.

After that Marcus went very quiet. As if he thought about it. They did not talk very much afterwards.

XXX

Sometimes Esca thought about telling Marcus all he did know about the eagle.

It was not much when he thought about it. Sometimes at the nightly fire his father had told some of the things he had lived through in the fight with the Romans. Back then Esca had loved the story´s and the glory. His father and his tribe – and all the other tribes of the north – had beaten one of the great and feared legions of Rome. How they fought and finally killed the legionaries and their officers had simply been a great story when he was young.

And his father told them where the eagle went to. The golden pennant the Romans so cherished. It went to the tribe who took it from the Romans who defended it to the last man.

It was with the seal people.

They lived in the far north. At a place the Romans would never look. And if they did, they would be dead.

Even to the other northern tribes the seal people where special and sometimes feared. They where great hunters and trackers. And if anyone came in their way, this person was as good as dead.

So in short Esca could not see any method they could get the eagle form the seal people and survive it.

But how could he tell that to Marcus?

He could not. Marcus would be going strait to those seal people. Without a moment to consider. Marcus had his own honour and did everything to regain the family honour in the eyes of the Romans. This was something Esca could relate to. But he could not let him run strait to his death. And bound as he was, Esca would die at this attempt to get the eagle, too.

Maybe if they searched for some month and found nothing, Marcus would realise that he had to find another way to regain his family honour and leave the north behind. Not that Esca really believed in this to happen. But one could hope.

XXX

This evening, setting up camp, had been an awkward thing to do. They where eyeing each other with caution and mistrust.

They had been in their first fight together. Yes, they had killed the attackers and survived. But apart from that, it had shaken their relationship.

For Esca it had been the first time he had seen Marcus in a fight of life and death. It was this simple cold efficiency that made Esca fear him. Everyone who had attacked and was a thread had to be killed. And would be. It was as plain as that.

And while going to kill the boy he had talked to Esca as if he where a soldier in a legion who had failed and had to be reprimanded. To do better next time or else face the consequences.

The one thing Esca had felt in that moment had been fear. Not very becoming for the warrior of the Brigantes he had once been. But it still was the truth. He had been afraid of the person he had served for month now. In that moment he was glad to be a slave to the man. To have his protection. To not be the enemy who had to be killed without mercy.

His shock at this realisation must have showed in his demeanour.

And suddenly Marcus must have comprehended with whom he had to fight back to back, too. Who he had to depend on in another fight. And abruptly there was this uncertainness. Just how Esca would react to the fight. If he would stay true or brake away.

Esca tried to salvage the situation but the harm was already done.

From this point their relationship went downhill. And it seemed that nothing could be done about that. Esca even refused a direct order. That was the first time since he had become a slave to Marcus. And Marcus, being somehow dependent on him here in the north, let it slide without a commend.

Talking at the fire as they had before, even about some light things, suddenly seemed not to be an option any more.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

The men of seal people had all cleared out. For them it was an important night. For the young ones to finally become men. Nothing a guest should witness. Esca looked around and could find no trace of Marcus. He could take a guess where the Roman was. Hopefully he was still alive. Nothing Esca could do about now.

The last day´s had been difficult for them. Especially for Marcus of course. Who had been his master and had become his slave. Esca had not wanted it to have to come to this.

But when the warriors of the seal people suddenly appeared, he had to make up a story. To explain to them why a Roman was here and why he should be allowed to live. To tell them Marcus was his slave was the only thing his frantic thinking mind could bring up. And until the moment Marcus had started to flirt with the girls at the camp it had worked to some extent. They had both stayed alive.

Esca could understand why they would protect their women against a Roman. But again he had to come up with a believable reaction.

That was the moment he gambled Marcus life on the hope that his hosts would hold their honour higher than their hate for everything Roman. The honour that no harm would come to a guest and his property. His gamble had teetered on a knife´s edge, he could tell. But he had won.

And lost in a way. Suddenly Marcus had this hate in his eyes whenever looking at him. Something that had not been there before, even for the whole time they spent with the seal people. All that time he had to be a slave in this camp. Now Marcus did not trust him any more.

And in some kind of way Marcus was right about that.

Esca had made friends here in the seal people camp. And he had not been lying when he told the clan chief and his son of his longing to be free. His heart was craving so hard for that. To leave the hated Romans and his own slave-hood behind. And the way of life the Romans preferred.

Here he could be what he had been bred for. A warrior and a hunter in a free tribe. Maybe not in the same high position as he would have been with his father´s clan. But they would honour him. If he asked the clan chief, he had no doubt that they would accept him into this clan. Maybe he could take a woman and build a new life here. Far away and protected from the Romans.

Yet he had made an oath. To serve and if necessary to protect with his life. Even if that was against his own wishes and interests.

Esca remembered the man Guern. The man who had been a roman soldier and was now a tribesman in the north. He thought about how he had despised the man for being a deserter. Would he be any better, if he become a tribesman with the seal people and let Marcus live the life of a slave? A life which would be very short and painful, because of the hate the seal people had for the Romans. When Marcus would not be protected by Esca´s status as a guest any more?

And what had Marcus done to deserve this? He had saved Escas life in the arena and had been, for a Roman, a kind master. He even had gone to some length to make Esca feel comfortable in his new life at the villa. Marcus had always been true to his word and had trusted Escas word of honour for most of their voyage into the north.

Maybe he should not have trusted him so completely? This thought made Esca sit up straight. What would his father say if he where still alive? That his son did not stand true to his word? Esca knew the answer to that question. His father would not have acknowledged such a son.

He did draw in some shuttered breath. The decision had to be made. And fast, while the men of the seal tribe where still intoxicated.

Then he stood up and went to the horses. They had to be ready when he made his move.

XXX

They where on the run form the seal people. It would not be long, before the seal tribe picked up on the fact that they had killed their chief and two warriors and also had stolen the eagle.

Esca looked at Marcus. He had forgiven Esca for his ways with a murmured "I thought I had lost you." Nothing else was said on the fact that Marcus had thought that he had been betrayed. He had simply accepted Esca back.

Marcus had even conceded in letting the boy live. Even if that stood against all his teachings in eliminating everything that could be a threat. And just because Esca said so and asked him to trust him in it. After everything that happened between them before. Once Marcus trusted someone this trust was obviously hard to shake.

Esca suddenly knew that from now on he would follow Marcus everywhere. Without a doubt and without any questions. And not because he was his slave.

And he hoped that they would survive this journey through the Highlands. Four to five day´s he had said. When they would ride their horses hard. Would half a day head start be enough to survive this?

Marcus had hurt his leg in the fight. The leg which was already damaged. Esca had tried to bandage the leg up, but he still had his doubts if the bandage would do any good. Here on the run this could mean Marcus death sentence.

And they where travelling light. With little food due to their sudden departure. Esca did not think that he would be able to hunt on the way. So there was little to nothing to eat on their run. This would take down Marcus chances of survival even more.

Esca sighed at these prospects. They still had such a long way to go... So now he had to be the one to take up the leadership for a while. To lead them all the way through the unfamiliar hills.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

Esca was running. And running and running. His muscles hurt terrible and his legs felt heavy as stones, but he had to go on. He had left Marcus on a riverbed and was now searching for help.

He had started with the thought that maybe he could find Guern here in the wilderness somehow. It had been here, where they left him.

Esca was not sure what he had to expect, even when he found the man. How could a single man help him against all the men of the seal tribe? But Guern had had a horse. Maybe he could give that up so it could be used to carry Marcus out of here. He himself would find another way by foot. Marcus would protest at this but he had freed Esca. So he could not really do anything against it. It was a strange thought. After all this time, being free again. To be a servant to no one any more. But now he was constrained in another way. He would never abandon a friend. And that was what Marcus had become.

Suddenly there was some movement in the woods. There where men.

Esca stopped to take a closer look. It would not do if he stumbled into the men of the seal people. He hoped that he had not been discovered yet. But they had seen him, he could tell.

They had been sitting in some sort of camp at a fire and had been talking. The men where not exactly young but could still fight. He wondered what a group of about twenty five men where doing out here in the woods. The where obviously not hunting, because they had all some kind of arms at their disposal. That hinted at a fight. But a fight with whom?

Suddenly one man stood up from the fire. It was Guern, who he had been looking for. What was the man doing here together with a group of armed men?

"Greetings Esca. What are you doing here, alone?" The man looked at him with caution."Where is you companion?"

Esca thought for a moment of how to respond to that question.

If Guern was here with some other men of his tribe, the Selgovae, then this could mean that they had allied themselves with the seal people in the hunt for the eagle and the men who took it. Then he would be as good as dead. No need to give them a chance to find Marcus, too. But since they had met before, Guern already knew why Marcus and Esca where here. A Roman and a reluctant Brigant on the way to find the eagle. If Guern was still somewhat true to his fellow Roman he would ask himself why there was only Esca. They had not exactly told him why Esca was following a Roman on that search, but Guern could have guessed. Then being here without Marcus could bring Esca some serious trouble.

Which one was the right answer to give? He looked again at the men and saw some roman weapons among them. There was no other way then to decide now. And he had been looking for this man to help him.

"I left him in a riverbed. He is injured and needs help."

Esca waited for a response. Guern nodded. "We heard that the seal clan is on the hunt. They are searching for two people who have stolen something precious to them. Who have broken the sacred code of being guests. They have asked the other clans for help."

That was it then. They would help the seal clan and kill him. Esca looked at the men. Some where very near. He could make a brake for it but he was already tired out from the long run. He was no match for them.

"My friends and I have been talking for a while now. We think we should try to rebuild our honour by helping Marcus Flavius Aquila. To bring back the eagle to Rome."

Suddenly it all fell into the right place. Esca felt relived. The men where old enough to have been there at the campaign. All this men where deserters from the ninth legion. But now they where also trained in the fighting stile of the tribes. With their help Marcus could fight back the seal people and finally restore his family honour in bringing back the eagle. And before all else, with their help they really had the chance of surviving this fight.

Esca nodded. "Than I will lead you to Marcus and the eagle. We will have to hurry."

Guern nodded in response. And with that, the rest of the legion begun to rise from the fire and form a marching order.

XXX

Esca was walking beside Guern. Something was troubling him. The clan chief of the seal people had talked to Marcus about his father. And how in the end he begged for his life.

It was a good thing, that Marcus could not understand what the man had been saying. And Esca had evaded to give the translation to his questions. Esca did not believe that the clan chief had said the truth because there was nothing in his fathers story´s that indicated that the leader of the Romans had begged for his life in the final moments. But somebody else might tell Marcus this story. That would blow his pride and his honour. Esca knew that Marcus feared this possibility. That his loved father had been a coward.

With the help of Guern he could change that. But how could Esca approach this the best way?

"As we where with the seal people, their clan chieftain tried to tell Marcus that his father died a coward. You said that you where not there. But have you heard anything?"

Guern looked at him."What have you heard, young one? You should know."

Esca hesitated, than answered the question. "My father did not tell anything about that."

"And who is your father, that he should know?"

"My father was Cunnoval of the Brigantes, the bearer of the blue war shield."

There was some silence, than Guern somehow changed the topic."And what are you doing, Brigant, following and helping a Roman?"

Esca hesitated for a moment. Then he answered truthfully. "I have been his slave since he saved my life in the arena. So in the beginning I had to follow him." He stopped shortly, then continued."Now he is my friend."

"Hm." Guern was silent for a moment. All what was heard was the marching of the men. Then as Esca thought nothing else would happen, suddenly Guern did continue. "I have not seen it, but I could have, if you think that is important to your friend."

Esca looked up. He was surprised at this proposal. "Why would you do that?"

"He seems to be a good man. And I´m not proud that I left his father to die. We could have continued to fight."

Esca was silent for some time. Then he answered. "It would be important to him to know that his father died with honour."

"Than be it. It will be the truth anyway. Flavius Aquila would not have begged for mercy. Everyone who knew him would tell you that. His son remembers me of him."

They continued to walk in silence after that. Then they heard the sounds of dogs in the distance. The seal clan was near. But also was the riverbed where they would find Marcus and the eagle. And there he stood. Still alive and in front of the eagle. Esca was a little smug. He had really made it.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: These characters and this world does not belong to me. They still belong to the wonderful Rosemarie Sutcliff and of cause the makers of The Eagle.

XXX

Esca was tired. Tired and exhausted. He had run and fought for a whole day and suddenly everything was over. They had won. But they had also lost so many men. Guern was among them. And he had barely known him. It was Escas fault that he and all the other men were dead. If he had not searched for Guern, it would only be him and Marcus, who would be dead and laying here in the river.

And the boy was dead. In the end this was Escas fault, too. If he had not talked him into not waking his father, then maybe he would still be alive. Maybe, because what would Marcus had done?

Escas left hand went to the wound on his right arm. He needed something to bandage it up. He would ask one of the men. Perhaps one of them had a bandage. He looked at them. Each of them must have lost a friend in this fight. There were so few left.

He was lucky. He still had his friend. A friend to whom he was indebted to again. Marcus had saved his life in the fight. Yet this time it felt a little different to Esca, though. This time they had fought together. It was, what a friend would do in battle. To protect.

He regarded Marcus who approached him. "You saved my life."

Marcus smiled a tired little smile. "That is how it should be."

This would be all he would hear form Marcus on that subject.

The men where beginning to search their armament together. It would be best if he and Marcus followed them for a while to the south. Possibly they could sleep in one of their villages and get some rest before going onward again.

XXX

They stayed with the Selgovae for some day´s until they were rested and had healed a little. Esca could tell that Marcus was getting restless. He wanted to go further south. To bring the eagle back before any of the clan chieftains found out about it. They knew that their men had had a battle with the seal clan. And if they knew more, they did not tell.

The tribe had given them pony´s to ride to the boarder. Esca was glad for that. He did not know how long Marcus leg would last, if they were forced to walk. Tomorrow they would leave the village.

In the evening, before they went to sleep, one of the man came to Esca and made an offer.

"I have spoken with the elders. You are welcome to stay or come back when your friend has crossed the border to the Roman territories. We offer you to become one of us, Esca of the Brigantes."

With this the man gave a short nod and left.

He could see Marcus looking at him questioningly and shortly considered not telling him what had been offered. But he decided against it.

"They offered me a place to stay with the Selgovae."

He could see the hurt look in Marcus eyes. But after a moment Marcus just said. "I would understand if you stayed here. There is not much left for you on the Roman side of the wall. Here you could live the way you used to... I don´t really have anything to offer more than a place to stay... " He stopped for a moment "But thing about it. Maybe you would like to come back with me."

"At least I will go with you to the wall. When we reach the boarder, I will make my dicition."

There was a nod and without a further word Marcus went to sleep.

XXX

They had been riding for two days now. The wall should not be too far away by now.

And still Esca had not made up his mind.

He was not bound to Marcus as a slave any more. Just bound by their friendship.

This friendship was the only connection he still had to another person. No one else he once had known was alive. Or free, because some of his friends had also been taken prisoners when their tribe was conquered. So they could be anywhere and most likely where slaves. Sure, he would make new friends here in the end. But in the beginning he would be lonely again.

And Marcus obviously wanted to take him back. Back to the Roman side of the wall. Because he was in nearly the same position. Apart form his old uncle he had no one and no real perspective. Just to live in the villa again. Marcus had spoken on the ride about that. That while his leg still was hurt, he could not go back to the legions. Maybe never would. Marcus also needed a friend to talk to and depend on. But he could look for another Roman. Even one from the legionaries who were stationed in Calleva.

So there was every reason to accept the offer of the Selgovae.

Suddenly Marcus pony stopped in front of him. Esca had not been paying attention to his surroundings. Relying on Marcus to look for any trouble. He looked up and could see the wall.

Then Marcus began to speak. "So, Esca. I think this is the place where we will part way´s. Isn´t it?"

Esca did not answer. He could see that Marcus was getting sad but was trying not to show it. But still, deep in his heart, Esca had no answer.

"Then I have to thank you for helping me on this difficult track, my friend. I would have never made it alive without you... I know when we part, we will never meet again. But you should know that you always will have a place in my heart."

Still Esca said nothing, just giving Marcus a nod. Marcus answered that gesture and made his pony walk again. Esca saw him leave. Getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Shortly he would be reaching the fort at the wall.

He felt this sensation of loss. What had he thought after running from the seal people? That he would follow Marcus everywhere and without a question?

And what was he doing now? Letting him leave without even a word of good-by. That was not how it should be.

Esca made his pony spring into a gallop. He reached Marcus as he had nearly made it to the gate. As Marcus heard his approach he looked back. And smiled.

XXX

They had made it to Calleva. Esca could already see the villa at the lake.

Now his life was going to change again. He had no idea how it was going to be. But it would change from the constant travelling to something more along the line of of his life before they left. Or somehow similar, because he would not be a slave this time. But with the Romans a person, who had been a slave and then was set free was not as free as a man who had never been a slave. That was the way it was. And he knew this.

They would just stay here for a few days before going to Londinium. But Marcus wanted to let his uncle know that they had made it back again. From the north and with the eagle.

As they rode through the gate they where greeted by a call. Someone had seen them.

And they all came running out of the villa. Marcus uncle Aquila, Sassticca, old Stefanos and Marcipor. Esca could see them smiling.

And suddenly he could not help it. He felt like he was finally coming home.

XXX

**Authors note:** So, that was the final chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who read this. I never would have guessed that so many people would visit this story.

By the way, following a request, I will try to do this story again from Marcus perspective. It might be slightly different, but I hope you will be so kind and read that too.

So, signing of for now. Elea


End file.
